


At The Gates

by tiffanyb98



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanyb98/pseuds/tiffanyb98
Summary: Lia Grimes is Rick's seventeen-year-old daughter and Carl's half-sister.  When the world ends, Lia and Shane's relationship becomes a little harder to hide.





	1. One

Lia and Shane had been together in secret for the last six months. It all started at Carl's last birthday party, which he had begged Rick and Lori to have at the lake. They thought it would be a fun idea since Carl's birthday was mid-summer. They rented a lake house for the weekend and everything.

Lia accidentally walked in on Shane changing out of his swim trunks and she lingered for a moment, watching him. He noticed her and smirked slightly. "See something you like?" He asked.

She blushed slightly and nodded her head. "Yeah."

"C'mere." He beckoned her over with a motion of his finger.

She entered the room, shutting the door behind herself and flicking the lock up.

He leaned his head down slightly and kissed her.

She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist.

She pulled away a few moments later and got on her knees. "Can I?" She asked, flickering her eyes up to his.

"Oh hell yes." He agreed.

She freed his half-hard dick from the confines of his swimming trunks and gave him a few strokes, getting him fully hard before wrapping her mouth around his cock. 

Once he came, she swallowed it without a second thought.

"Seems like you've done that a time or two before." Shane said as she pulled his cock out of her mouth with a "pop".

"A few." Lia smiled and got to her feet. She turned to leave but Shane grabbed her hand.

"Lia." He spoke.

She turned back around to face him.

"I'd like to do that again...and more." He said.

"Give me your phone," Lia instructed.

He handed her his phone and she typed in her number, saving it. "You know where to find me and you have my number. The ball is in your court." She kissed his cheek and left the room.

The weekend after the lake trip was over, Shane picked Lia up with the premise of teaching her how to shoot guns. Rick thought nothing of it and agreed.

Instead of shooting guns, he brought her back to his apartment and made lasagna for her and they had dinner together.

"So you definitely aren't as innocent as you seem, are you?" Shane asked.

"It's an act," Lia said. "My dad would be pissed if he knew what all I've done."

"How far have you gone?" Shane asked out of pure curiosity. 

"I've done it all," Lia replied and took a sip of her water.

"So you're not a virgin?" He asked to clarify.

"Nope." She shook her head.

"Can I ask how many people you have slept with?" Shane asked.

"You won't judge me, right?" She bit her lower lip.

"No, I won't. I'll tell you my number if that makes you feel better." He offered.

"Shoot."

"Ten." He replied.

"Shit. I'm only seventeen and I'm up to seven."

"That's not terrible," Shane said.

"It's not terrible, but it could be better."

"When did you lose your virginity?" He asked.

"Fifteen." She replied. "You?" She returned the question.

"Same for me." He answered.

They chatted throughout dinner and once they were finished, Lia rounded the table and sat down on his lap.

"What are you doing, sweetheart?"

"Ignore me." She said and attached her lips to his neck.

"How am I supposed to ignore you when you're making me hard?"

She smirked against his skin. "So do something about it." She whispered in his ear.

He held her thighs and picked her up, toting her to the bedroom. He put her down on the bed and she took off his belt and unfastened his pants. She got him fully undressed.

"Someone's wearing too many clothes," Shane said and took off Lia's shirt and jeans.

She took off her bra and Shane took off her thong with his teeth. 

He ate her out and after getting her off like that, he reached for a condom out of the nightstand.

They had sex and afterward, Shane got all quiet.

"Hey, talk to me." Lia touched his arm gently.

"This is so wrong." He put his head in his hands. "I'm a sheriff and I'm sleeping with a minor."

"Are you saying that you regret this already?" She asked.

He lifted his head and looked over at her. "I'm saying I like you a lot. I know it's wrong, but I want you to be mine."

"I wanna be yours." She said.

He kissed her and she kissed him back for a few moments until he pulled away.

"Then you're my girl." He said. "But we have to keep this a secret." He added.

"I know, I wouldn't dream of telling anyone."

"Good girl." He kissed the tip of her nose.

That was six months ago and they kept their relationship hidden well. No one expected a thing.


	2. 2

When everyone started evacuating, Lia and Shane were on a date at his apartment. Shit went bad quickly and they knew it was time to leave. Shane drove Lia back to the Grimes house and Lia noted that Rick's car was gone. "They already left." She used her key to get in and found a note left on the chalkboard by the door:

Lia, Shane,  
We're going to Atlanta, things aren't safe here anymore. See you there.  
Rick

"Well, I guess we're going to Atlanta," Shane said.

"Looks like it," Lia said. "I'll pack a bag and be ready in a few."

Lia quickly packed a bag and then she and Shane took off for Atlanta.

It took them three days until they ran into Rick, Carl, and Lori. "Lia!" Rick opened his arms.

"Dad!" She hugged him.

"Lia!" Carl ran over to them.

Lia and Rick let each other go and Lia hugged Carl. He hugged her tightly.

Lia and Lori hugged as well. "I'm glad you're alright, Lia."

"We tried to wait on y'all to get back, but it was getting dangerous," Rick explained.

"By the time I brought Lia back home, Y'all were all packed up and long gone. We saw your note and started this way."

"Thank you for keeping my little girl safe." Rick hugged Shane.

Shane felt a tinge of guilt. If only Rick knew just how close he was to Lia...

Rick introduced Shane and Lia to the group they had met: Carol, Ed, Sophia, T-Dogg, Daryl, Merle, Amy, Andrea, Dale, Jim, and Jacqui.

A few days later, Shane and Lia were meeting in the woods to have sex. They were on the ground, he was on top of her, pounding into her. Lia heard a twig snap and met eyes with her little brother.

"Carl, it's not what it looks like," Lia said quickly as Shane quickly pulled out of her and got off of her.

She put on a shirt and a pair of panties.

Carl stormed off in the other direction, towards camp and Lia went after him, not caring that she wasn't fully dressed. She didn't want to Carl to say anything to expose her relationship.

"Carl!" She caught up to him and grabbed his arm.

He turned around to face her with an angry expression on his face. "He's too old for you, Lia."

"Carl, you can't tell anyone what you saw. Okay?"

"I'm telling dad," Carl said firmly.

"No! You can't do that! He would kill Shane!"

"Lia, it's wrong! He's like, dad's age! You're seventeen!"

"Nearly eighteen," Lia informed. "My birthday is in like a week, bud. Then I'm an adult and it's not bad anymore."

"Why Shane? He's so much older than you."

"I really like him, I have for a while," Lia admitted.

"Excuse me?" Rick asked from behind Lia.

"How much of that did you hear?"

"I can gather enough to know that something is going on between my daughter and my best friend." Rick stomped off to find Shane and Lia jogged after him. Carl followed them both.

"Dad please I-" Lia started.

Rick approached Shane. "What's going on with you and Lia?" He demanded.

"What do you mean?" Shane started to play dumb.

"He heard me talking to Carl. He knows something is going on, Shane." Lia spoke up.

"They were doing it!" Carl blurted out.

Lia glared at him.

"You're sleeping with my TEENAGE daughter?" Rick asked Shane, getting red in the face with anger.

"Yes," Shane confirmed.

"Dad, might I remind you that my eighteenth birthday is like a week away." Lia chipped in.

"I can't believe you two..." Rick shook his head disappointed.

"Dad, please don't be mad," Lia said.

Rick clocked Shane in the face and hit him again before Shane could even think about throwing a return fist.

"Stop!" Lia yelled and put herself in between them. She turned to Shane, touching his face gently as she examined him. "Oh no, your lip." She said. "Come on." She led him away from Rick and Carl.

Everyone looked at them strangely when they walked back to camp standing so close together, Lia's hand on his arm and them whispering to each other.

Lia sat him down on a stump and got a medical kit from her bag, starting to clean the blood off his face.

"What's going on?" Lori walked over to them.

"Talk to your husband." Lia brushed her off.

Rick and Carl walked back onto camp and Rick scoffed at seeing Lia tending to Shane.

"What's going on here?" Lori asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"They're dating and screwing each other." Rick said, pointing to Shane and Lia.

"The dead are coming back to life and eating the living and your concern is that he's getting pussy?" Merle asked, skinning a rabbit. "Some friend you are, officer friendly."

"That's my TEENAGE daughter and my best friend!" Rick exclaimed.

Lia threw a bloodied gauze to the side. "I'll be eighteen in like a week. How many times do I have to say that!?"

"And if the world gets fixed, you won't be allowed back in my house."

"Fine by me."

"And don't come to try to sleep in the family tent!" He added.

"Like I would want to!" She rolled her eyes.


End file.
